


Rainy Day Feelings...

by OrionsProdigy95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, Itachi/Kakashi, M/M, Not Really That Explicit, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionsProdigy95/pseuds/OrionsProdigy95
Summary: Kakashi and Itachi spend a rainy day in the best way they know how: sharing a good book and a pot of tea, and maybe a little something more.





	Rainy Day Feelings...

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted anything quite this explicit...be gentle with me, please. I love these two way more than I should and this just happened.

Rainy days were highly underrated in Kakashi's opinion. They were perfect for a number of activities that typically earned him the label of 'lazy' (he was not, but he knew many of his habits made it seem that way). Curling up on his bed, the window of his small apartment open to let in the cool, damp breeze and the sound of the rain, with a good book and a cup of strong tea was one such activity. Dozing off in between petting his ninken and simply listening to the rain was another.

He was in the middle of the former activity when the quiet in the room was broken by a couple of quiet taps on the door. Reaching out with his chakra revealed his visitor's identity, and a small spike of it served to invite him inside as he turned back to his novel, his eyes curved at the corners in a subtle smile.

The door opened and in stepped a slender figure, smelling of rain and pine and weapon oil; the fragrance suffused the room as he slipped off a cloak and hung it over the singular kitchen chair neatly.

"Should be some tea in the kettle yet," Kakashi hummed, turning a page in his book idly.

"Aa." With graceful movements, the other man flowed across the room, pouring himself a cup of tea and then making his way over to the bed, climbing on to settle next to Kakashi with his legs folded neatly into a lotus.

"I found a new series. You'll like it, I think," Kakashi mused, elbow brushing Itachi's as he closed the book in his hand briefly. "I'll start over if you want."

"If you don't mind," Itachi murmured, peering down at the first page as Kakashi reopened the book without another word.

Silently, they sat and read together, their eyes flicking across the pages nearly in sync. As they made their way deeper into the book, their positions steadily changed, until they had gone from sitting up against the wall at each other's sides to stretched out on the bed, Itachi's head pillowed against Kakashi's bicep.

They laid together reading until they grew restless. Their bodies were built for battle, for constant travel and motion, and lying still only came naturally following an exhaustive mission. This time, it was Itachi who cracked first, his head turning and gliding his aristocratic nose along the line of Kakashi's cloth covered jaw.

When this garnered no outward response, he let one hand slip beneath the man's hem, his fingers trailing lightly over the planes of his muscled abdomen. His lips lingered in the hollow beneath Kakashi's jaw, his breath washing through the thin fabric of the mask and tickling the jonin's skin.

"Hmmm...did you want something, Itachi?" the man hummed after a moment, his eye crinkled at the corner as he looked sideways at the Uchiha. 

In response, Itachi pressed a little kiss to the sensitive underside of his jaw and then shifted to look him square in the eye. Kakashi grinned at him and reached behind him, setting aside the book as his free hand slipped the cloth down over his chin.

"I guess that's a yes, then?"

"A good guess," Itachi murmured, and his lips found Kakashi's newly revealed ones with a fervor that was yet gentle, controlled.

Kakashi sighed appreciatively, tongue tracing the seam of the Uchiha's lips in an invitation to deepen the kiss.

~

Itachi had never considered himself to be an overly sexual man. He'd had his moments as a teenager, naturally, but he'd never really felt the need to indulge. Instead, he'd treated the morning problems with the same quiet efficiency he applied to all other aspects of his life, showering or working himself to completion and then moving on with his day.

He'd never really found himself to be attracted to someone physically. He'd admittedly been enamored with his ex-captain as a boy, had been excited by the sense of quiet capability the man had practically exuded, a silent promise that there was precious little he was incapable of accomplishing. (He still found this quality attractive in the man.)

He'd understood that the man was classically attractive, his body a perfect study in masculine anatomy and musculature.  Still, there had been plenty of others with the same build (it wasn't especially rare to find shinobi with well-sculpted bodies), and he'd never been drawn to them. No, he'd been attracted to the person, not the body, and he'd been prepared to write it off as a childhood crush until he'd gotten his second chance and really gotten to know the man he'd once admired.

He'd grown to know desire as their relationship had deepened and expanded. Kakashi had taught him about that, about what it felt like when the kisses and admiring stares stopped being enough to sate him. He'd taken it in stride; it was part of having an involved romantic relationship with someone, and while he had never been overtly sexual, he did feel and enjoy physical pleasure, so of course he'd feel it for Kakashi.

Even with all this in mind...he hadn't anticipated quite how much he'd like it, being physically involved with the man.

There were so many reasons why...the intimacy...the closeness, not just physical, but emotional - he rarely felt so connected to the man as when they were staring into each others eyes, fingers twined and bodies intimately linked (something he hadn't at all expected). The physical pleasure was better than he'd thought it would be, much, much better than the brief wave of sensation his own hand brought him.

Even more unexpected...there was just something about the feeling of the taller man's battle worn body straining between his legs that made him as close to wild as he ever came. Kakashi's body was always so sturdy and capable and vitally warm, and seeing it beneath him always gave him an extra rush of euphoria, a burst of possessiveness and pride that this man was his and that he was so willingly allowing Itachi to wreck him with their shared pleasure. That allowed, he was just as fond of the times where Kakashi hovered over him, his thrusts slow and languid and his hands tender on Itachi's body.

"Itachi..."

A palm rough with callouses found his cheek, pulling him from his thoughts and back to the present and the man sprawled beneath him, the imprints of Itachi's teeth and hands littered across his solid chest as he sat astride the man.

"Where'd you go?" he questioned softly, his fingers pushing Itachi's bangs back from his face. There was endless patience and concern in that gray eye as it regarded him.

"It's nothing...I was just thinking," Itachi replied, his apology in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss the Hatake softly, palms pressed to his shoulders.

"If you're sure," Kakashi allowed when the kiss broke. His eye met Itachi's, and there was just a hint of a playful glimmer in it that accompanied his next questioning remark. "We can always stop...?"

"No," Itachi said firmly, nipping at his bottom lip and then sucking it into his mouth to tease. He sat back up, letting the flesh pull free from between his lips in an erotic motion as he resettled. With a couple of quick adjustments, he had his legs beneath him again and had lifted himself once more, dropping back down in a slow slide of friction and heat that had them both groaning.

Kakashi wheezed a chuckle as Itachi rose again, his hands finding his hips.

"Good," he said, rolling his hips up to meet Itachi. "I don't know if you've noticed, but your ass is  really tight..."

Itachi rolled his eyes, loosing a breathy chuckle of his own as he readjusted his rhythm, speeding it up; Kakashi matched his pace thrust for thrust, but he let Itachi control it, never outmatching him - that was not their game this time.

It didn't take them much longer to reach their mutual peaks; they'd been at it for some time now, after all, and while they were both reasonably adept in the stamina department (Kakashi much more so, Itachi would admit), they did have their limits.

The end came in a rush of fire and heat, Itachi's vision whiting out as Kakashi growled beneath him and gripped his hips with near bruising strength, thrusting up to him once, twice before reaching his own climax. The rush of heat within him pushed his own pleasure even higher, a low cry tearing itself from his throat as he fell forward against the taller man.

It left them boneless, Kakashi mouthing sloppy, mindless kisses against Itachi's neck and ear and cheek.

When the glorious warmth faded, Itachi reached for the shirt haphazardly dangling from the corner of the headboard, pulling himself the rest of the way off of Kakashi's sated member as he did so. The man made a soft sound at the loss, but he allowed Itachi to clean them both with the shirt before pulling him back against his chest once more. His mouth found Itachi's in a lazy kiss, tongues twining languidly.

"I love you," Kakashi murmured against the corner of his mouth as they caught their breath. "You're so beautiful...sexy as hell when you're on top of me..."

Itachi felt a bit of heat rush toward his cheeks and he shook his head slightly as though to ward off the man's silly compliments.

"I love you," he whispered back, nudging their noses together softly. "But stop. I'm not ready for another yet."

Another deep chuckle rumbled up from Kakashi's chest.

"Okay, okay...I just can't help myself sometimes," he grinned, eye crinkling in that signature way of his; Itachi felt incredibly privileged to be privy to the whole thing.

"Of course not," the Uchiha murmured, utterly disbelieving; there was too much mischief in that eye.

It was these moments, too, he thought as Kakashi chuckled again and pulled him in for another kiss. These gentle moments with each other in the aftermath. Sometimes they were light and sweet like this one, and others they were heavier, full of deep feeling and sentiment. He loved them both equally, nearly as much as he loved the man himself, though nearly was still a far cry from the same.

The gentle banter continued as they lay together, the rain a pleasant, soothing background.

_ Rainy days really are the best sometimes... _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment and let me know what you liked and what I can improve on.


End file.
